Issac's Horrible Past
by FlamingSkulllTigress
Summary: Issac Lahey, was once a typical kid, with one very dark past...The tragic death of his mother, and the person responsible for her death, would turn Issac to a group of people he could finally trust, A group who would accept him for who he was, and who wouldn't harm him. Derek and his pack...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do however own the storyline.

One thing I just want to say, though I realize that when Issac met Derek it was in a graveyard, well in this story it's going to be a little different. hope you like it enjoy and please review.

**Bold - Means yelling and or cursing.**

Chapter 1 - What's in the past, stays in the past

Issac's POV:

I drew in a deep shaky breath, as I slowly made my way to the front door, and placed my hand on the cool doorknob. I drew in another breath, and prepared to once again face another night of torment. With my hand slightly shaking, I slowly opened the door, and quietly made my way in the house. I quietly closed the door behind me, and when I didn't hear my dad yelling, I let out a low sigh of relief. "ISSAC!" Then suddenly, a shiver of fear ran down my spine, and I realized that I was in a lot of **shit**.

I swallowed a lump of fear that was slowly filling up inside my throat, as I saw my dad walking down the hall toward me. I could see his hazel-green eyes staring at me coldly. He looked at me up and down, and noticed some of the bruises and cuts I had on my face. "What happened son?" he asked in a casual and calm voice. "I-" I started to say, then got cut off. "Did someone hurt you at school?" When I didn't answer, dad asked, "Did you get into a fight?" I shook my head no, then while trying to keep my voice steady and calm said, "It's fine dad, I'll handle it."

Dad laughed, and then patted me on the back hard, causing me to wince in pain. "You'll handle it. Do you want to continue this little chat downstairs son?" he asked, with a slight grin. Fearing the worst, I shook my head in fear. I glanced down quickly at the bottle of bear that dad held in his hand then with quick reflexes, dove out of the way, as he threw the bottle. I watched in fear as I saw the bottle sail across the hallway and hit the living room wall with an ear shattering crash!

I tried to move out of dad's path, and move down the hallway again but he grabbed me hard by my hair, and pulled me up to my feet, and began dragging me downstairs. **"No!" **I yelled. **"Dad stop!"** I tried to grab ahold of anything I could to stop him from dragging me, but it was no use. he was to strong for me to fight against. Once we were downstairs, my mind flashed back to the day I lost my mom. _Was Dad going to kill me this time? It was times like this that I wished that I had never been born, that way, I would've had a different life. A life full of happiness instead of misery, torment, and abuse. _

_**Ten Years Earlier**_

_**"**_Mommy! mommy!' six-year-old Issac cried out as he ran through the door, and held up a shimmering glittering paper. Kathleen Lahey smiled as she she bent down to hug her youngest son. "Hi sweetie, what do you have there?" She asked sweetly. "I got an award for being at school everyday!' the six-year-old announced with happiness, as he flashed his mom a gleeming smile. Just then, the door swung open and fourteen-year-old Camden Lahey walked in. Setting his lacrosse bag down by the door, he then procceded to go up the stairs to his room. "Did you have a good day sweetie?" Kathleen asked her oldest son. Camden shrugged his shoulders. "same thing everyday mom, what's there to be new about it?" "Cam! look what I got!" Issac cried, running over to his brother, and showing him the award that he held in his hand. "What's this?" Camden asked, taking the paper from his younger brother and staring at it, with discust. "Issac got an award for perfect attendance at school." Said Kathleen with a smile of joy at her baby boy. Camden rolled his eyes. "Big deal mom, he's not going to be in first grade forever." Issac began to cry as he said, "You're not proud of me Cam?" Camden got down to his Issac's level and stared at him eye to eye. "I am proud of you little brother," He said, as he hugged Issac. Just then, there came crshes and banging from from the back doorway. Kathleen's gleeming smile, now had faded to a look of pure terror. "Cam, take your brother upstairs," She ordered. "Now!" Camden grabbed ahold of Issac's hand, although Issac struggled against the strength of his older brother and tried to reach out for his mother. "mommy! What's happening? What's wrong?" He asked in a voice full of connfussion and terror at the same time. "Issac, listen to me baby," Kathleen said, trying to keep her voice calm so she wouldn't scare him any further then he already was. "Whatever happens, you stay upstairs with your brother, and you listen to whatever Cam says to okay?" Issac nodded, then began to cry as Camden dragged him up the stairs into his bedroom at the farthest end of the long hallway. Camden closed the door, and locked it as tightly as he could, while Issac crawled under the bed in terror, with his hands over her ears because of all the crashing and the banging that was now happening within the house. "Cam, what's happening?" He asked, as tears filled up in his hazel-green eyes. Camden shook his head. "Never mind about that," he sid, pulling Issac out from under the bed and holding him. "Let's think about something else." he suggested, trying to get his mind off of what was happening in the house. "Like what?" Issac asked, now focusing his attention on his older brother. The boys both flinched as they heard a glass vase shatter against the kitchen wall, and Issac began to cry. Camden gently shook him to stop him from crying. "Hey, Izzy, look at me," he said using his mom's nickname for Issac that she used to call him when he was a baby. "Shh, it's okay," he said, trying to keep his little brother calm. "Everything's alright. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Issac sniffled, and whiped away a tear that had escaped from his eye. "Promise?" he asked innocently, holding up his pinkie finger. Camden smiled at his little brother, and the two of them locked their pinkies. "Promise." He said, hugging Issac tightly. "I'm always going to be here for you buddy, I'm not gonna let anyone ever hurt you." Suddenly, a loud crash shook the house, which caused Issac to scream and start crying again. "Where's mommy?!" he cried out sobbing. "I want mommy!" As Camden tried once again to calm Issac down again, the boys then heard their father's drunk vice rang out through the house, and they could hear their mother screaming. "WHERE IS HE DAMMIT!" their father yelled, which caused Issac's body to shake with fear, as Camden held him close. "Leave him alone Greg!" Kathleen yelled back. "Your not going to keep hurting our son. Leave Issac out of this." Another crash shook the house, and Issac finaly couldn't stand it anymore. He squirmed out of his older brother's grip, thrust open the door and ran down the hallway, despite Camden yelling at him to stop and to stay put, Issac didn't care, all he cared about was that he wanted to help his mother. As he enterd the kitchen, he saw broken glass all across the hallway, and his druken father holding up a hammer above his mother's head. Kathleen as on her hands and knees, sobbing and begging him to stop. "Leave her alone!" Issac cried out. Greg Lahey turned around slowly, and laughed as he saw his youngest son. "There you are ya little peace of _**shit.**_" He said with a grin, as he began to now advance on Issac. Kathleen struggled to get to her feet, as she ran pver to him, and grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him from swinging the hammer down on Issac. Thaat just made him even more furious then he already was. **"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" **He yelled, as he smacked her away. He then approched her as Kathleen tried to get to her feet again, but then the next thing that Issac saw, would traumitize him for the rest of his life. He heard his mother scream out one last time in terror, and saw the hammer swing down. There was a muffled crunch, and Kathleen's body hit the floor hard. Issac's breathing came out now in short sharp gasps of fear. He couldn't breathe. His heart was speading so fast, he felt like it would leap out of his chest. He looked up at his father, and saw as he let the hammer fall from his hand, and it landed next to Kathleen's dead body. Greg Then turned to face Issac. His hazel-green eyes stred coldy at him from behind his round glasses. "You did this." He said in a cold hearted voice, that held no emotion. "Because of you hiding like a coward, your mother's dead. and it's all your fault." Issac gasped in fear, and began hyperventalating. His breathing was getting worse, and he was begining to feel like he was going to suffocate. "You killed your mother Issac."

**Present Day **

Issac's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, once the beating was over, and once again found myself locked up in the damn freezer chest. I shivered from the cold, and thought about what to do next. Maybe I should just stay in here, I thought sadly. It's better then living with the bause day in and day out, and wondering if today's gonna be the day I die or not. Maybe it's time I joined mom and Cam in Heaven. I closed my eyes, and just when I began to drift off to sleep for the rest of my life, the freezer door opened, and another shiver of fear ran down my spine. Again dad? I thought now a feeling of terror flowing throug me. What more could you possibly do to me? Just then I saw a face I didn't expect to see, and a hand that reached out to me, offering me guidence. I looked up to see none other then Derek Hale. "Need some help?" he asked, with his hand streached out toward me. I thought at first, This is crazy, what the hell is Derek doing helping me? Then the next thing, Derek said caught my attention. "I can help you, if you want it, all you have to do is join me." "Join you?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?" "Join my pack," Derek replied. "Become a wolf." Okay, so normally hearing the word wolf would freak anybody out, but for some weird reason, I wasn't scared at all. In fact, I was more then willing to join Derek, for one to escape my dad, and for two, to find a family that wanted and accepted me for who I was. I reached out and grabbed Derek's hand and he pulled me out of the freezer chest. "Okay, so what now?" I asked still shaky from all the beatings I took. "Stand still, and don't move." Derek ordered. I did as he said to, and I felt fangs peirce my neck. After a moment of pain and shock, Derek turned toward me, and said, "just to let you know, what you're going to feel next will be the most intense pain you've ever felt in your entire life, but once it's over, I garuntee you'll be back to your old self again before everything happened." I nodded slowly, and that's when the pain started. Derek wasn't kidding. The pain was so bad, that when I screamed I heard myself growl, then howl. Growl? Howl? little did I knw was that my life was about to change forever. That was the last thing I ever remembered before I saw nothing but darkness.

To Be Continued...

FlamingSkullTigress: Hey guys me again, back for more torment, this time I thought I would torment someone else other then Wolverine (Evil laugh)

Issac: Oh so instead, i get tormented? Not cool

Naruto: well, on the bright side Issac, at least you don't have to put up with Sasuke and his lovey-dovey eyes.

(Naruto feels a shiver of fear as he hears a chidori crackling behind him)

Naruto: crap I shouldn't have said that!

Shikamaru: What a drag, Naruto anybody could've told ya that wasn't a smart move to make.

Naruto: aw put a sock in it ya bag of lazy bones!

Sakura: Naruto Don't you ever shut up?

Ino: of course not bill-board brow, he's an idiot.

Naruto: Hey! I am not an idiot!

Sasuke: No your right, it's more like moron.

Naruto: shut up Sasuke you asked you?

FlamingSkullTigress: Seriously?! Naruto, Sauske you to going to start this again, do I have to call SolarSerpent to help keep you two in line?

Everyone in Naruto world and Teen Wolf: NOOOOO!

SolarSerpent: Did I hear my name being called?

(All the guys run out of the room, except for the guys who didn't say anything stupid)

SolarSerpent: What happened now? who's the idiot that opened his big fat mouth?

Sakura: That would be Naruto and Sasuke as usual

SolarSerpent: NARUTO! SAUSKE! DO I HAVE TO TURN YOU BOTH INTO SOMETHING HORRIBLE AND EMBARRESING?

Naruto as he running away from Sasuke: NO PLEASE DON'T!

SolarSerpent: Too late, I'm doing it anyway! Shall we girls?

FlamingSkullTigress: This i'll be fun (Evil laugh)

All the girls chase the boys around the room, and the girls perform diferent jutsu's on the guys)

Gaara: Let this be a lesson to all guys of anime shows, unless your like Naruto, who can't keep his mouth shut, Keep your mouth shut and Solar and Tigress Chan won't hurt you. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know the next few things you read, will be similar to what happened in the season 2 episode Shape-Shifted. However, I plan to have Isaac's father die, a little more differently. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 2 – What goes around, comes around

Isaac's POV:

After I received the bite from Derek, I could only assume things would get worse from here on in. I tried to remain calm as I quietly ate my dinner, and from time to time would glance up at dad's face to see how his reaction would be if I tried to say something. I thought I would keep the conversation light, and maybe get dad into talking about how I was doing in school. "So far it's an A in French, and a B minus in econ." I said slowly. "Mmm." Dad said as he chewed his bite of chicken in his mouth, then swallowed it. "What about chemistry?" he asked, as he cut up another part of his chicken on his plate. Another shiver of fear ran through me, but I tried to keep my voice steady and calm. I turned to my plate and picked up a piece of chicken from my plate and began to take it apart slowly as I said, "I'm not sure. Midterms are in a few days, so it could go up." "Well, what's it at now?" dad asked as he chewed a bite of chicken. "The grade?" I asked, trying to keep my voice still as calm as I could. "Yeah," dad said, now starting to get slightly annoyed. I quickly glanced down back at my plate, and said in a somewhat scared voice, "I'm not sure." "But you just said it could go up." Dad said. I ran my hand through my hair, and in as steady of a voice I could muster said, "I just…I meant generally." "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?" I looked back up at him, with a look of terror on my face, as I tried not to think about what had happened to mom, and quietly said, "No." "Then tell me your grade." Dad said, now starting to get more annoyed then he was about a minute ago. "I just told you, I don't know." I said glancing back down at my plate for a second. "You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" dad asked, in a voice that made me realize how furious he was beginning to get, and immediately I was beyond terrified as I shook my head no. "No?" dad said in a mocking voice, obviously seeing how afraid I was. "Then tell me the grade son." He said in a pestering tone. "Dad, this semester's only half over." I said, no longer worrying about keeping my voice calm or not. "Isaac?" dad said quietly, as I tried to talk over him to keep him from pestering me. "There's plenty of time…" "Isaac." Dad said, now in an angry tone. "It's…it's a D." I finally said, and I realized that dad was going to be beyond ticked off. And I realized that my plan had now gone up in flames. "Alright." Dad said in a calm voice, and my heart stated beating at a regular rate again, as I looked at him. "It's a D." Dad said, setting down his fork and knife on his plate, and looking at me. "I'm not angry." He said, as he shook his head. I swallowed a lump that had welled up in my throat out of fear, as I saw dad, looking back at his plate and he said, "You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. You know, now I have my responsibility as a parent." I looked at him, and felt another shiver of fear run straight through me. "So well start with something simple, like…Tell you what, you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?" I felt a momentary sigh of relief and said quietly, "Yeah." "Good." Dad said taking a sip of what I could only assume might have been beer from his mug, and I looked at him now, my momentary relief of fear was back, and I could only imagine what was going to happen next. "Because I'd really like to see this place spotless." Dad said, as he held the mug In his hand, and casually let it fall to the floor. It shattered on the ground with a crash! "Know what I'm saying? You know?" dad said, and now I could tell he was beyond pissed off. "I mean this entire kitchen." He slammed his hands down on the table hard, and moved most of the glasses, and plates off the table, which crashed on the floor, with ear shattering crashes. I dove to the floor, covering my head with my arms for protection. "Yeah!" dad said, now standing up from his chair. I saw him laugh slightly, as he grabbed a glass vase that had been sitting on the table. "Yeah, absolutely," he said as he threw the vase against the wall, just inches above my head. "Spotless." Dad finished. When dad was done, I looked at him in utter horror, not even realizing the bleeding cut that was on my check just below my left eye. I winced in pain as I slowly pulled out a tiny piece of glass that was in the cut. Dad now taken back by surprise, just simply said, "Well, that was your fault." I stared at the piece of glass in my hand for a moment, before slowly standing up. Now instead of feeling only fear, now my body was feeling both a surge of anger and fear at the same time. "You could have blinded me." I said angrily. "Shut up!" Dad said in a furious tone. "It's a scratch! It's hardly even…" dad began, now staring at me in shock. For a moment, I couldn't figure out why he was staring at me. Did he want to hurt me some more? Suddenly I realized what was happening as I reached up to touch the cut on my face, as it slowly began to heal itself! Now with a stronger surge of fear then anger running through me again, I ran out of the kitchen and dashed down the hallway. "Isaac." Dad said, trying to get me to stop. I opened up the door, and picked up my bike that I had left laying on the pathway, that led up to the front door. I hoped on, and began peddling away from the house as fast I could; barely even noticing that Dad was yelling my name. "Isaac!"

I peddled away from the house as fast as I could not daring to look back I could hear a faint rumble in the distance and knew that a storm was fast approaching. I have to get out of here. I thought. I have to find Derek. I gripped the handlebars as hard as I could, as rain began to fall down hard. Soon the ground became sleek and slippery, and as I peddled down the streets, I tried to keep the bike as steady as I could to keep myself from crashing.

I made a hard turn into an alleyway, and crashed. I flipped off my bike, and landed on the ground hard. Pain lanced through my body, as I quickly moved to my feet. No time to move the bike. I thought, as my body shook with fear. Just need to find Derek. I turned and ran down the hallway, getting soaked in the process because of the storm. As I turned down another alleyway, I felt someone grab my shoulder, and pull me back. "No!" I screamed out in fear. "Dad! Stop!" "Isaac." I heard a voice that made me stop screaming, and realized that Derek was holding me by my shoulders. His blue eyes were a mixture of concern and anger at the same time. "What happened?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I was too scared to speak, and my heart was racing so hard, it was pounding painfully against my ribs. "Isaac, what happened?" Derek asked again. "Did your dad hurt you again?" I glanced down at the ground in shame, as I nodded slowly. Derek drew in a deep sharp angry breath. "It's gonna be okay," Derek said calmly. "We'll make sure he can't ever hurt you again." I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or not, but for a split second, just before I lost conciseness, I caught a faint glimpse of my brother Camden. It was as if Camden's spirit had momentarily taken over Derek's body to console me, like when I was a kid. "Isaac? Isaac!" I faintly heard Derek's voice calling out to me, as my vision suddenly began to go black.

Too Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Now, with this chapter, I realize that when Derek first recruited the team in Season 2, which he recruited Isaac first, and then I think it was Erica, then Boyd. However, with this next part, which might get a little confusing, Derek has already recruited Boyd and Erica, and now Isaac is the last one in the pack. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Like Family

Isaac's POV: The next day, I woke up with a serious pounding headache, and as my vision soon came back into focus, I realized that a really bulky guy was standing over me. At first all I saw was what appeared to be a dark shadow. What the hell? I wondered. Who is this? "Boyd, don't crowd around him!" I heard a female voice order. "Give him some space to breathe." Once my vision completely came back into focus, I saw a bulky dark skinned guy, with glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs staring straight at me. "Oh **shit**!" I cried aloud, and the next thing I knew I was fell to the ground, and realized that I had been lying on a warm bed, but now was on the cold hard ground. I winced in pain, as I slowly pulled myself up to my feet, and before I had a chance to run, I heard Derek's voice. "Boyd, scaring the new kid is not nice." I turned and saw Derek walking toward me, he then turned momentarily toward the guy known as Boyd and said in a very firm voice, "Get ready to for school, and keep your emotions under control. The last thing we need are the Argents finding us and killing us." Boyd let out a low growl, and then left the room. The girl, however, stayed behind and walked over. She was very pretty. Her long blonde hair, flowed around her shoulders in deep curls, and her blue eyes twinkled when she smiled. "Hi I'm Erica Reyes." She introduced, and I shook her hand. "Isaac." I replied back. "Isaac Lahey." "Erica, go keep an eye on Boyd," Derek said in a low voice. "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Erica nodded and left the room. Once I was alone with Derek, he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly, and then asked, "Are they werewolves too?" Derek nodded. "Yeah, I turned them before I tuned you." I nodded again, and then said in a low voice. "Thanks for what you did last night." Derek nodded, and relied. "Don't mention it. That's what a pack does for each other. We're like family." I smiled. _Like a family. _I thought in awe.

Stile's POV:

I caught up to Scott, just as we made our way into Mr. Harris's class. Boy_, did I hate his class. Absolutely dreaded it. If it wasn't Lacrosse I hated, it was Harris's class I hated more._ "Nice to see you McCall, Stilinski, have a seat." Said Mr. Harris in his usual tone of boredom. Not that he was bored; I just knew I was from hearing his voice all the time. As I took my seat, behind Scott, and nudged him softly in the back. "So what are we going to do about Derek?" I asked quietly. "He's creating new werewolves, and we still have a kanima on the loose to deal with." Scott nodded, and then suddenly, his face was a blank, it was like he was staring off into the distance about something, and for a moment, I got a little freaked out, but I tried to keep calm. "Scott? You okay buddy? What's going on?" "Isaac's been turned." Scott said in a low voice, his voice was so low that I could barely hear him. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. "How do you know that?" Then as if right on cue, the door of the classroom opened, and Isaac entered the room, staring at the ground, as if he was trying to avoid the stares of everyone in the room. "Mr. Lahey, you late." Mr. Harris said, taking out a piece of paper and writing something down. "I-I know, I'm late Mr. Harris, It won't happen again." Isaac said quickly. "Whatever, just go take your seat." Mr. Harris said, shaking his head in annoyance.

After Class was over, it was time for Lacrosse, and I could see Isaac heading down to the field after getting dressed, and what surprised me, was that Jackson was following him. "Don't screw up," I faintly heard Jackson say to Isaac, before he muttered in a low voice, "Freak." Why does Jackson have to be such an ass to everybody? I thought angrily. Just then I heard the Coach's whistle blowing loudly as if he was standing near me. "LET'S GO! EVERYONE ON THE FIELD! PRACTICE TIME LET'S GO!"

Isaac's POV:

I headed on the field, and got in last in the line behind Scott, and just then I heard Jackson snickering, and turned to see that he was behind me. Shit! I thought in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. "Lahey, you start off with Whitmore." Jackson snickered again, and whispered, "Don't screw up." _Why me?_ I thought. _Why am I always the one that constantly has to be picked on? _

Jackson and I started off, and I grabbed the ball, with my net, and then suddenly, as I ran down toward the goal, I heard a deep voice screaming out my name. "ISAAC!" As if time stopped in slow motion, I looked over, and I could see my dad, heading toward me, over Jackson, who was saying, "I'm open! Lahey I'm open!" Seeing my dad, terrified me so bad, that I wasn't sure what happened next, except that all I saw was nothing but darkness afterward, and I was sure that I blacked out.

Too Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will most likely be sad, and heartbreaking, so be prepared. This chapter will be a conversation between Stiles and Isaac about their families and their pasts. Be prepared with a box of tissues. Also, there is a mention of Matt Daehler, who you may remeber as being the master of Jackson when he was the kanima? well, in the show, it's said that Isaac's brother Camden nearly almost drowned him, but then he was saved by Mr. Lahey. Well in this part of the story that's not the case. enjoy! and please review.

Chapter 4 – Heart to Heart Talk

Isaac POV:

When I woke up next, I realized I was still on the field. I sat bolt right up, and realized that my dad was nowhere to be seen. _Could it have been that I was seeing things? a hullucination maybe? _As I looked around me, all I could see was the concerned faces from most of my team mates, including Scott and Stiles. The only two people I could see who were obviously pissed off at me, was the Coach, and of course Jackson. "What the hell's wrong with you Lahey?!" The Coach yelled. "Didn't you see that Jackson was open?!" "Coach, give him a break," Stiles piped up from besides Scott. "He's obviously distressed about something." The Coach ignored Stiles's commet, and turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone back to the locker room," he ordered. "Lahey, you can stay behind, and clean up ." The coach said, turning to me. I nodded in response. "Yes sir," I said in a low voice. As the Scott and the rest of the team heade back to the locker room, I slowly got to my feet, and watched them leave feeling a slight bit embaressed at what had just happened. Then as I proceeded to clean up the field, I heard a voice from behind me. "Need a hand?" I turned my head, and saw Stiles behind me, already dressed out of his gym clothes, and back into his regular day clothes. I shrugged my shoulders, and muttered, "Sure." After everything was cleaned up, I sat down on the grass, and looked up at Stiles, who decided to sit down beside me, much to my slight annoyance. "What did you help me?" I asked. "You didn't have to." Stiles cleared his throat, and said, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. The Coach sometimes can be kind of cruel at times, don't take it personally. He's even like that towards Scott sometimes too." I drew in a shaky breath, and layed down on the grass, watching as the clouds passed by overhead. "Isaac, this might be a little hard for me to ask, but does your dad hurt you?" Stiles asked. I froze with fear, then quickly regained me composure and said quickly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does your dad hurt you?" Stiles asked again. "I said I don't want to talk about it." I said, starting to get slightly annoyed. "Let's talk about something else." "He does, dosn't he?" Stiles said, and I began to get a little frustrated, feeling the wolf inside me trying to get out. I could feel myself trying to change, but I tried to keep it from happening. _Don't loose control._ I kept telling myself over and over. _Keep calm._ "Isaac, you have to report what your dad's doing to you to the police," Stiles said calmly. "Look my dad's the sheriff, I'm sure if you just explain your situation to him then maybe he can-" I leaped to my feet in anger, and yelled out in frustration, "**I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!**" "Then if that's the truth, then why are you saying you don't want to talk about it?" Stiles asked, getting up, and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Your obviously in denial Isaac, and trust me that's not a good thing." Obviously he wasn't going to stop pestering me until I finally said something. "Alright! It's true!" I yelled out, completly unawhere that tears were welling up in my eyes, and were streaming down my cheeks. I fell back on the grass, and pulled my knees up to my chest. Laying my head on my knees, and with my face turned away from Stiles I began to cry. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder again, and said quietly, "I won't tell anyone. my dad hurts me too." I whiped away the tears from my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to release the heavy lump that was growing in my throat. "My dad used to drink alot after my mom died," Stiles began, trying not to cry himself. "He dosn't drink that much anymore, but back then it was horrible. He used to say hurtful things to me, about how a pathetic excuse for a son I was becasue o my ADHD, and said that my mom was dead, because of me." "At least, you didn't kill your mom," I said slowly, trying not to cry again. Stiles turned to look at me again. "Isaac, you didn't kill your mom," He said trying to reasure me that everything was okay. "Yes I did, I killed my mom, and my best friend Matt." "Who's Matt?" Stiles asked, whiping away a few tears from his brown eyes. I drew in a deep shaky breath and said, "My best friend Matt Daehler. He drowned while he was at my house when were both ten years old." "What happened?" Stiles asked. I drew in another shaky breath, and with tears streaming down my face again, I told him what had happened. "Matt came over one day, to hang out, and we were looking at comic books together, my dad started yelling at me, because I didn't do my chores, and he started hitting and kicking me. Matt tried to stop him, and he got pushed into our pool, and he didn't know how to swim." I started sobbing now, and I couldn't stop. "I tried to save him, but dad wouldn't let me." I sobbed. "When I pulled Matt out of the water to try and revive him, dad took one of his beer bottles and slamed it over my head, and caused me to black out. When I woke up next, I was in the hospital, with a concussion, a broken arm, and my best friend was dead." "That's not your fault." Stiles said comfortingly. "Yes it is!" I cried. "Matt died, becasue I wasn't strong enought to save him, just like my mom!" Stiles sat beside me on the grass and comforted me, for what seemed like a long time. It was good to know that at least I wasn't alone. That there were good people in the world, not just the bad ones. Suddenly, I snapped my head up, as I heard a faint voice coming closer toward me. My heart began to race in fear again, as I saw my dad walking towards me. Oh god no! I cried. Please let this be another hullucination. "There you are Isaac," he said firmly. "You got a lot of explaining to do." he said as he grabbed me hard by the arm, and yanked me to my feet. "Hey, leave him alone!" Stiles yelled, trying to get my dad off of me, and imediatly I realized that this wasn;t a hullucination. This time it was the real thing. I thought back to when Matt died. _No! _I thought. _I'm not gonna loose anyone else. _"Stiles, go and go get help," I ordered. "Go get your dad." Stiles nodded, and took off running toward the school. "Looks like it's time I taught you a lesson once ad for all son." Dad said, as he dragged me to the car. I struggled to get away from him, but he punched me in the stomach, which caused me to double over in pain. The next thing I knew I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was back in the icy cold freezer chest again. _Guess I'll be seeing you soon mom,_ I thought sadly._ Dad's not gonna stop hurting me or anyone else around me until I'm dead. _

Too be Continued... __


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the continuing chapter to Isaac's torment at the hands of his father. The question, now is, wil he live or will he die? Who will save him? read and find out. please review.

Chapter 5 - Fear never knocks

Derek POV

Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my bones. There was something wrong, but I couldn't quite place it. Suddenly, I could hear Isaac's voice crying out, as if he was standing right by me. He was crying and in pain. I growled, and i could feel myself begining to change. _No one messes with my pack._ I thought angrily. _That human will die. _I tore out of the house, and ran as fast as I could, my body changing with every heartbeat. _Hang on Isaac._ I thought. _I'll get you out of there no matter what. _

Isaac's Pov

Sharp pain lanced through my entire body, and with every slight movement I made, only caused more pain, and I had to bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from crying out. I felt my eye begin to grow heavy as I began to drift in and out of conciousness. Please...Someone help me. I thought weakly, as I willed myself to stay awake. As I felt my eye lids growing heavier, It was getting harder and harder to keep staying awake. Just then, I could see a faint light growing before my eyes, and I heard a gentle voice calling to me. "Isaac...Isaac..." It sounded like an angel, warm and loving, almost inviting. A sharp pain jolted through me as I felt a hard kick slamming me in the ribs. "WAKE UP ISAAC!" I faintly heard my dad yell as he kicked me harder and harder. Through the haze of agony that was slowly clouding my vision, the faint light suddenly began to grow brighter and brighter, and I could hear the voice calling out to me louder. "Isaac..."

Was this what dying felt like? It felt so calming...So Peaceful... Just then, I saw a tall woman floating above me, bathed in bright golden light. Her long white dress, floated around her ankles, and her long brown hair flowed around her shoulders. Her blue eyes welled up with sadness. "Mom." I choaked out in disbelief. another bright ray of light surged through me, and I closed my eyes against the brightness, as I felt myself being slowly lifted up into the air. When I opened my eyes again, I felt no pain at all, and realised that I was surrounded by thick white fluffy clouds. Was this Heaven? Did I die? "Isaac, my sweet boy, your time isn't up yet sweetheart." Tears welled up in my eyes. "Mom, I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I huged her. "I never ment for any of this to happen, It's my fault your dead." "Sweetheart, listen to me, I don't blame you." Mom said gently, as her blue eyes stared into mine. "None of this is your fault sweetie, you shouldn't blame yourself." "But if I would've listend to dad back then-" "You weren't ment to save me sweetheart, your destiny is different then mine." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your destiny isn't to be here yet, you have to face your fears, and become who you truley are ment to be." I whiped away the remaning tears on my cheeks with the sleeve of my teeshirt, and hugged mom again. "How's Camden doing?" I asked. Mom smiled, and said "Your brother is doing fine." She said as she kissed me on my forehead.

"Isaac, as much as it hurts me to say this, you have to go back," Mom said, now turning serious. "Like I said, your time isn't up yet, you have to watch out for your little sister." "Sister?" I repeated in shock. Mom nodded, and said, "You wouldn't remeber her, I gave her up after she was born, so that she would be safe and wouldn't have to put up with your father's rage." I stared in shock, and couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Sister?" I said, feeling sort of stupid for repeating what I said before. " Her name I gave her at birth was Natalie Isabelle Lahey, and she would be turning twelve this year." "How would I know where to find her?" I asked. "Go to the Adoption center in downtown of Beacon Hills, you'll be able to find all the information you need on your sister." I nodded slowly, then said in a shaky voice, "What about dad?" Mom smiled a warm loving smile. "Sweetie, like I said before, you have to face your fears, and protect those who are close to you, go back and protect your little sister. I love you Isaac, and no matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Suddnely everything around me slowly began to spin, and I saw mom fading before me. "Wait! mom! don't leave me!" I cried out, and I felt myself falling again, "Mom!" I cried out, as I began to fall faster and faster toward the earth.

When I woke up next, I realised I was in Dr. Deaton's animal clinic. I sat up with a jolt as I felt a slight pinch in my side. "Whoa! easy there Isaac, I'm almost done stitching you up." I looked over and saw Dr. Deaton's face. He had a concern look in his deep brown eyes, which were also mixed with slight angerness as well. "Your lucky to be alive," Deaton muttered. "We all thought you were dead for a while there, we didn't think you were going to pull through." I leaned back as gently as I could so that I wouldn't reopen any of Deaton's stiches, and I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. _I can't believe I have a little sister. _I thought. as I felt my healing abilities finally kicking into overdrive. _Finally, now I know I'm not alone. _

Too Be Contined...


End file.
